Betrayal
by Avery Valencia
Summary: What happened after Robin killed Chrom. From Lucina's view. Oneshot.


This isn't my best writing since I'm trying to write from a nine-year-old's view.

* * *

I felt a gentle hand brush across my cheek and I yawned before sitting up, rubbing my eyes, wincing a little at the sliver of light from the hallway. But I stopped when I saw her carrying Falchion and my eyes widened. Why did she have Falchion? Sure, I'd seen her carry it from time to time if Father had been in a rush and forgotten it, but it was the middle of the night. "Mother, what…?" She shook her head and pressed her finger to her lips, though it was a bit hard to see with her hood pulled over her face, and looked over at the twins. I gave a small nod as I gripped the sheets tightly, seeing Morgan already twitching even though our voices weren't too loud yet.

"I wanted to give this to you. I don't have too much time before…" I heard her breath catch and saw her shudder as she laid Falchion on the bed beside me. Before she could get up to move, I grabbed her coat sleeve and she froze a bit, laying her hand over mine. "I know you're probably confused, but everything will be answered in due time…" Why did she have Falchion? Why was she giving it to me? Only the Exalt should have it… I mean I knew I could wield it since it had chosen me and Father had taught me to use it but…

"Mother...where's Father…?" I couldn't stop the question and looked up at her, feeling tears on the edges of my eyes. My voice was louder than I should have let it been and I saw Morgan stirring again, though I looked back at Mother when I saw her bow her head.

"I've done a horrible thing, Lucina. He's...never coming back and neither am I." My throat tightened at the answer and the tears began to spill down my cheeks as I looked up at her again, saying nothing more as she unhooked my hand from her coat. No… Why…? Why did this happen…? How could she have…? This had to be some sort of awful prank, right? Mother had never really been one to joke around aside from when she was around Uncle Basilio and and Aunt Flavia, but she had to be kidding…

She stood up and began to head out of the room, but stopped when Morgan grabbed the hem of her coat and looked up at her, his eyes appearing dead even though he was halfway across the room. "Mother, why… Why would you kill Father?" The words echoed across the room and filled the silence, making my heart sink in my chest as she knelt next to him and kissed his head. I crawled over Falchion and stood next to him, grabbing his hand. I tried to wipe my tears away at the question, but I couldn't stop them. There was no way she could have killed him; they'd been through too much together! They'd defeated Plegia and Mad King Gangrel after Aunt Emmeryn had been assassinated and brought a new era of peace to Ylisse. They'd promised to be two halves of the same whole and-

Mother laid a hand on each of our heads and I caught sight of a sad smile underneath her shadowed hood, though it changed to an evil grin within a few seconds. "I can't tell you right now since I have to go. Master Grima is waiting for me." Her voice warped but I saw the grin falter as she took her coat off, putting it around Morgan's shoulders. We gasped and pulled back when we saw that her green eyes had changed to a strange shade of purple with strange symbols running up and down her arms, neck and face. She stood up and put a hand on her forehead, backing up as if she were dizzy before shaking her head and putting her free hand on the doorway. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Otherwise, you'll be dead too. Watch after each other no matter what and remember that I will always love you." She dashed out of the room and I stood there, frozen to the spot with my eyes wide. What… What had just happened? Father was really dead and she had been the one to kill him? This had to be some sort of dream; it was too strange to not be.

But a thin cry from my side snapped me back to my senses and I looked down at Morgan, swallowing when I saw tears streaming down his cheeks before he buried his face in my chest. I wiped my own tears away and picked him up, struggling with his weight combined with Mother's coat, but I made it over to the bed. "It'll be okay, Morgan; I promise." He looked up at me, his green eyes reminding far too much of Mother's, challenging that promise and I just nodded, putting on my best smile. "Let's go back to sleep and think about things in the morning." I laid him down before I spread Mother's coat across him and Miran, slipping beside him as he buried his face back in my chest. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling my heart thrum against my chest. Why had Naga allowed this to happen? We were supposed to be her chosen, the ones to protect everyone else from the Fell Dragon… But now that Father was dead, it meant Ylisse had no ruler… I shook my head and ran my fingers through Morgan's hair, trying to get rid of the knot in my throat. Thinking about it now wasn't going to do any good, so it was best to just leave it until morning…


End file.
